Don't Wanna Be You
by PinkCherry833
Summary: (Gippal X Rikku) In a freak accident with a fiend, Gippal and Yuna are injured...and instead of finding themselves wrapped in bandages, they found out they aren't quite themselves. They're each other. It's been done before...but not like this.
1. Prologue

Heyhey all! MY second Rikku/Gippal fic and this time it isn't a Romance/Comedy it's a Comedy/Romance! LOL! Well hope you enjoy! Please read the prologue, by the way it gives you a hint to one of the surprises in chapter 1! R&R pwease!

Krissy-Chan

**Prologue**

**(In Rikku's POV)**

It's been 3 long years and Spira has finally settled down...and in my opinion, it's better that way. After the whole Vegnagun/Shuyin deal, we've been traveling all over for parties and ceremonies, where of course—Yuna, gets all the attention. Now I've made my home back in the small town of Besaid where you can see and hear the ocean from my tropical-themed abode.

Ok, I'll admit I kinda miss the parties and happy and smiley people but now I finally get to relax at home with the people who I care about the most; My cousin-Yunie, my sphere-hunting-friend: Paine, and my old friend from Zanarkand: Tidus.

Well, I actually spend more time with Paine, now that her hubby a.k.a husband Baralai is in Bevelle for a month. Yunie and Tidus are always off somewhere. Like yesterday they came back from their beach house in Kilika. I mean they ALWAYS go fun places without me.

Oh, and in case you were wondering, Paine lives next door to me. But honestly, she's not that friendly. Like last weekend I asked if she wanted to come to watch the blitzball game with me and she said 'No. Just go away, I've been sick all morning!' And then she comes over the same day like three hours later and expects me to give her my Halloween candy? What kind of friend is that?

Anyways I better get going cause I'm going to meet up with Paine to go greet Baralai at the docks.

Okies! Chapter 1 comin' up!! WAHOO!! Thanks for reading and pwease continue reading Don't Wanna Be You.


	2. 3 Surprises

Okay chapter one up and ready for reviews! Wahoo! But first...you just might wanna read it Chapters will get more comedy-ish later on. Tis' fluff to start it off! Well enjoy and thanks for reading Don't Wanna Be You!

Krissy-Chan

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****3 Surprises**

Wakka and Lulu had gathered all Besaid into the center of the village for what he called 'a very special gathering'. Nobody knew what this gathering was for but all of Besaid showed up.

Tidus paced beside the fire, tugging at his clothes nervously. Yuna placed her hand on his arm comfortingly. "Tidus?" she asked in concern.

"I-I'll be right back." He stammered.

"Tidus? Where are you going?"

"Um...to...get something." He said rushing over to Wakka.

"Do you have it?" Tidus whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. Break a leg." Wakka replied slipping a black box into Tidus' pocket.

Tidus continued to pace, now fiddling with the box in his pocket. Rikku watched in confusion at the absurd blitzer and cocked her head.

"Yunie, don't you think Tidus is acting...um... unusual." She said, leaning towards Yuna, but her gaze still fixed on the anxious boy.

Suddenly Wakka halted the chatting and all eyes focused on the single person standing in the middle—Tidus. He breathed deeply and then slowly sauntered over to Yuna who sat still upon a small stone.

"Yuna," Tidus began, grabbing her hands in his.

"Oh, no." Paine chuckled quietly to herself.

Wakka leaned over to Paine. "Oh, yes." He grinned proudly.

"The reason I had to find a way to keep you alive, the reason I stayed with you until the end and continued with you on your pilgrimage, is because, I love you,"

Rikku grabbed the nearest person's hand in anxiety. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed quietly.

Gippal cocked his head to one side. "Oh, hey Cid's girl." He said tightening his grip on her hand.

"Ugh...YOU'RE here?" she complained turning back to look at the couple.

"Just visiting." He whispered.

"I want to ask you a very important question," Tidus said, his hand shaking in Yuna's.

Rikku gasped silently and without realization, squeezed Gippal's hand tighter.

Tidus bent down on his knees and looked into Yuna's green and blue eyes. "Yuna,"

Yuna beamed, her body tensing.

"Will you marry me?" he asked holding out a white gold and diamond ring in the black velvet box that trembled in his hand.

Yuna smiled blissfully as a small tear fell onto the clasp of her hand in Tidus'. She embraced him gently in her arms and whispered softly in his ear. "I love you. And I _will _marry you." She replied as the echoes of claps filled the village.

* * *

Tidus stroked Yuna's hand with his thumb as she sat cheerfully on his lap. Now, there was music and dancing, as happiness and joy filled the village air. 

Rikku quickly pulled her hand back from Gippal's grip and then blushed furiously. "I...uh...am...going to...go dance." She stammered, getting up and running over to the other dancing Besaidians.

Gippal sat there in discontent, watching Rikku flick her blonde hair as she skipped happily to join the dancing, and then decided to set off to go speak with Baralai who stood with Paine. He strode over to the silent couple and lifted up his hand in greeting.

"Hey guys—"Gippal began but got cut off when Baralai cupped Paine's face in his hands and then turned her towards him as he kissed her.

"Um...never mind." Gippal said, turning on heel.

Wakka (once again) halted the celebration for what he said was a very special announcement.

"In precisely 8 months, we'll have a new member of Besaid. Child of Paine and I, who recently became Besaid members ourselves," Baralai announced proudly, placing his hand on Paine's waist who smiled at the audience.

Another round of claps filled the air as Rikku jumped up and down and squealed at full volume.

Once again the celebration continued in elation. Gippal decided to join in the party and walked up to Rikku and took a deep breath. "Rikku, I—"

Suddenly, unexpected shrieks filled the air, interrupting Gippal.

"Gippal! The forest is m-moving!" Rikku squealed jumping up and down in fearfulness, as she pointed to the trees falling down.

Then, a large fiend appeared. It looked like a giant wolf that stood on its hind legs. Something they've never seen before. Its breath was hot and Rikku could feel it from where it stood. It took a few paces closer, knocking over trees as it went. It had stopped in front of Gippal and Rikku.

Rikku was too scared to scream and grasped Gippal's shirt as he wrapped his arms around her in a protecting gesture. "Gippal..." she panted in terror. It was the size of the temple times three.

Gippal held Rikku in his arms as they stood silently in front of the fiend; all others ran in horrification. The only sound was their nervous breathing and the low rumble within the fiend's throat.

Then Yuna, Paine, Tidus, and Baralai stepped in front. Yuna held out her identical pistols threateningly while Paine drew her sword. Tidus took out his sword and Rikku pulled her twin daggers out of her belt, stepping away from Gippal's embrace. Wakka had rushed Lulu and baby Vidina into a hut for safety while the others fought off the fiend. Baralai took out his spear and spun it, slashing the fiend's chest.

Rikku started towards it, brandishing her weapons, ready to strike. The fiend's yellow eyes turned to her and it growled. Before it could strike, Gippal stepped in front of her and walked towards the fiend, pulling out his Al Bhed Machina from behind his back.

Paine moved to help, holding her sword high when she felt Baralai's hand stop her.

"No.. Paine. I want you and our baby safe." Baralai said.

She stomped her foot. "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH MY FRIENDS GET HURT!"

"PAINE!" he scolded, "You're a mother now and I won't risk you getting hurt!"

Paine stepped back, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly as she watched her husband continue to fight.

"Hey you! Could you hold off on the growling cause your breath could _kill _some one!" Tidus called hoping to draw the fiend's attention from Rikku and Gipppal.

The fiend slowly turned its head at Tidus and took an immense swing at him with its bulky paw. Tidus quickly dodged it and rolled on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Gippal yelled.

Tidus stood up and grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. The fiend made another attempt to hit him, but he moved fast, slashing it with his sword causing blood to trickle down its side.

A shot from Gippal's machina impacted the fiend, causing it to sway to and fro. Yuna fired at the fiend as it fell to the ground. It started to flash different colors and began to look fuzzy, like a hologram. Then two large beams of white light shot out of the fiend's mouth, one at Yuna, and one at Gippal.

* * *

(A/N: One word: Review Teeheehee ) 


	3. Morning Shocks

**Chapter 2**

**Morning Shocks**

Gippal blinked a few times before realizing where he was. He was in Wakka's hut, laying on a soft futon. Many heads were leaning over his bead staring at him. Then he felt a hand holding gently onto his. He followed the hand with his eyes up to the face. It was Tidus.

"What the heck!?" Gippal screeched in alarm. "Tidus what HAVE you been drinking?" He quickly jerked his back and then touched his fingertips to his lips.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE!?" he screamed. But this wasn't his normal tone...it was Yuna's voice.

Rikku gently slapped what she thought was Yuna's cheek. "Yuna! Snap out of it!" she ordered trying not to burst out in giggles at 'her' last comment.

"I am NOT Yuna!"

Gippal looked at his hands, then legs and outfit, then at his dark brunette hair. Then he noticed something... _I have boobs?_ He asked himself in terror.

"Do you think she has amnesia?" Rikku asked poking 'her' arm, grinning.

Suddenly 'Gippal' blinked a few times and then lifted 'his' head up from the pillow.

"Oh, thank god!" Rikku said, sighing in relief as Yuna looked at the surrounding company. "Gippal I thought you were—"

"Hey I'm not Gippal I'm Y-"Yuna began but got cut off by Gippal's hand covering her mouth.

"Just...shut....up," he said.

"Whoa...Yuna's getting feisty!" Paine laughed when Gippal hushed Yuna.

* * *

"So, the fiend made us like...switch bodies?" Yuna asked in Gippal's voice.

Gippal nodded. "Well, that's how it appears. Now, we can't tell the others, they'll just think we're crazy or that we've bumped our heads too hard. SO we'll have to play the part. I'll be you...and you have to be me."

Yuna gasped loudly and then cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Listen, Yuna, I know how you feel but we'll just have to do this until we find a way to switch back...It'll be alright—"

"No, no! Gippal it's not that, it's just...I have a pimple!" Yuna shrieked pointing to a small bump on 'her' face. She reached up and squeezed it making it pop and turn red. 

"Oww! What the hell did you do that for?" Gippal said, rubbing the stinging blemish.

"It's my face, I can do whatever I want to it!" Yuna said, winking. Yuna smiled and then strutted away back to Gippal's hotel room.

"Wait!" Gippal shouted at her.

She turned around and placed her hand on her hips. "Yes?"

"Ok we kinda have to act like each other so um...since you're in my body...can you try not to walk...um...like that?" Gippal asked.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay."

Gippal smiled and tossed her the keys to his hotel room. "But as for me. I've always wanted to try that walk." He joked, walking away, his hips swaying from side to side.

Gippal smiled as he walked past Rikku on his way to Yuna's house. "Hey Cid's girl." He said, waving over his shoulder, not even turning to look at her.

Rikku smirked in irritation and waved back, disgusted. "Hi, Yunie?"

Then Tidus ran up to Gippal and put his arm around his waist. "Hey." He greeted.

Gippal's face turned red hot, avoiding contact with Tidus. "Ugh! Get _away _gay-wad!"

Tidus stumbled a bit backwards and then Rikku walked up to him. "What is up with her today?" he asked depressingly.

"I dunno," Rikku said. "But I'll find out." She said patting Tidus on the shoulder support.

* * *

Rikku skipped merrily to her residence and crammed a pink and yellow tote bag full of her clothes, slippers, robe, and toiletries. Then she giggled softly to herself as she started out the door once more to Yuna's home.

Rikku walked down the road, feeling extra energetic, and waved at Lulu and Wakka as she passed them and then strutted her way down the path.

"Something's happening to our girls, ya?" Wakka said, shaking his head.

Lulu shrugged her shoulders when Yuna skipped past them in the other direction, in Gippal's body.

"Wakka...please tell me im dreaming." Lulu said looking down in embarrassment.

"Um...you're dreaming."

* * *

Rikku stood in front of the door smiling and knocked lightly on it with her knuckles. The door slowly opened, to reveal 'Yuna', looking quite surprised at Rikku's visit.

"YUNIE!!" Rikku trapped Gippal in a giant bear hug, squeezing him tightly.

Gippal blushed somewhat and then greeted her with a wave. "Hey, Cid's gir—I mean Rikku." He corrected himself.

Rikku rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the comment as she threw her tote bag onto Yuna's bed.

"Isn't it so beautiful tonight? I mean just _look _at those stars!" she said laying flat on her back on Yuna's silk sheets.

Gippal followed her gaze out the window and smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey, Yuna?"

Gippal looked back at Rikku. "Yeah?"

"How does it feel to love some one? I mean, how do you know if its really...love?" Rikku asked rolling over to look at Gippal.

"Well..." Gippal began. He wasn't really used to answering these types of questions. He thought a bit. "When you look at some one and then picture yourself with them and it seems perfect. When it seems they're the only thing on your mind and when you're around them it feels like they are the one you could share a lifetime with and they're the only thing that makes your life complete...that kinda feelin'...and, Rikku?"

"Uh huh?"

"Some one feels that way about you." Gippal enlightened her.

Gippal could see a smile appearing on Rikku's face as she walked to the bathroom. Rikku appeared from the bathroom in a short pink and silk nightgown. Gippal's face turned bright red and he shaded his eyes.

"R-Rikku! Could you _please_ put some clothes on? Like a robe or _something_?" Gippal asked, throwing her bag at her.

"Hey! Yunie you're acting _really _weird you know! Do you have your period?" she asked putting on her light pink robe.

Gippal groaned loudly as he buried his face in a pillow in shame.


	4. Correcting Mistakes

Oookay! Here is chapter 3! Yay! Thankies for my reviewers so far I am very much grateful!! Teehee anyways I'll update pretty soon! Thnx all for reading Don't Wanna Be You and R&R chapter 3!

Krissy-Chan

**Chapter 3**

**Correcting Mistakes**

Baralai had called the entire group to come meet for brunch, his treat. Rikku and Gippal arrived first. Rikku had to choose Gippal's clothes for him cause every outfit he chose didn't match. He wore Yuna's hot pink leather mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap top.

"Hey Baralai, hey Paine!" Rikku greeted cheerfully.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gippal greeted, shaking Baralai's hand and then bringing him into a 'manly' hug.

"Um, Yunie? _Hey guys what's up? _Since when do you say _hey guys_ _what's up?_" Rikku asked, cocking her head suspiciously.

"Um...just kidding?" Gippal grinned sheepishly.

Next Tidus showed up and greeted the rest of the company, Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina followed close behind. Lulu held Vidina's small hand as he toddled behind her.

Suddenly large gloved hands placed themselves over Tidus' eyes. "Hi honey." Yuna said sweetly, her voice low and masculine.

The others gave her weird looks and disgusted faces. She remembered that she was Gippal, not Yuna. _Oops._

She quickly removed her... er Gippal's hands from her fiancé's eyes. "I mean, buddy!" she covered up, punching Tidus hard in the side.

Tidus fell to the ground clutching his side. "Oww..." he whined rubbing the aching spot.

Yuna flexed Gippal's arm muscles. "Whoa...I've got muscles! I've never been so strong before! Woohoo!" She said smiling.

The others twitched in confusion as they started toward the restaurant door.

The waiter smoothed the invisible wrinkles on her dress as she stood up and walked over to the party. "I'm sorry we're booked you'll have to wait until a group finishes until I'll be able to show you to your table." She informed them.

"Um, okay." Baralai answered turning to the others.

"You can all take a seat over there if you like." She offered politely, pointing to a row of chairs.

"Okay thanks." Baralai said leading the group to the waiting section.

They all sat comfortably on the cushioned chairs and waited for their table. Gippal sat like he did, normally, legs open, leaning his head on his palm, looking quite bored.

Tidus looked at Gippal (in Yuna's body) and blushed furiously, covering his eyes a bit in embarrassment.

"Psst, Yunie!" Rikku motioned to her legs.

"What?" Gippal asked naively.

"Your legs!" she whispered.

Gippal looked down, blushed, and quickly crossed his legs, remembering he was a female now. But as for Yuna, she was crossing her legs and swinging them back and forth.

"Hey...err...Yuna can you PLEASE not do that?" Gippal whispered to Yuna that was in his body.

"Oh...um...yeah, sorry." She said uncrossing her legs, embarrassed.

"You're table is ready." The waitress educated them, and then escorted them to a large table in the corner of the restaurant.

After the group had finished their meals, they headed out into the warm sun, as red and orange leaves blew around the dirt path.

Everyone had departed for his or her home when a hand grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled her into a bush.

"Gippal! What are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Shhh..." Gippal put his hand over her mouth to hush her. "Listen, if we are going to be each other, we need to try and act like one another...I mean, I really don't want you to...you, know...do anything....girly...in my body." He chuckled softly.

"Alright then, Gippal, how bout I teach you things that I do and how I act, and you do the same to me?" Yuna suggested.

"Great minds think alike." Gippal grinned and whacked her on the back making her stumble forwards out of the shrubberies.

"Gippal?" she asked in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I don't usually do that." She laughed.

Gippal smiled. "Shall we get started then?" he asked.

Yuna nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, I usually wear blue nail polish and my favorite shoes, which I mostly wear, are the white soft flip-flops. I sit with my legs crossed at the ankles when I wear a skirt and when I don't; I usually sit with one leg folded under the other. Like this..." Yuna demonstrated her ways of sitting in the middle of the dirt road, making travelers stare.

"Ok..." Gippal tried to copy her, almost pulling a muscle when messing up on the 'skirt-less sit'.

"Ok, great! And when I stand, I either have one hand on my hip or I have them crossed in front." She told him.

"Ok, got it." He replied, and placed one hand on his hip and then laughed.

"And when I'm not wearing my hair down, I always wear it in pigtails. Never a ponytail or a bun."

"Mmkay."

"I never say man or dude or what's up. Ya know, stuff like that. I call Rikku cuzzie...but only on occasion."

Gippal burst into laughter.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Yuna yelled, sticking out her tongue.

"Sorry...just...kinda...funny..." he said between chuckles.

"Anyways, I call Tidus honey, or Tidus...nothing else. I can't stand Baralai's cooking, and I hate any kind of seafood...especially from the sea..." Yuna trailed off.

"Yuna!" Gippal cocked his head and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, um...right. My favorite CD is the mix that Rikku made for me and if Rikku asks, I didn't steal ANY of her candy."

"Um, okay?" Gippal shook his head. "Well, now onto me."

Yuna nodded.

"Ok, let's see...hmm..." Gippal began scratching the back of his head. "When I sit, I look kinda...uhh...bored, you know? How I was sitting today?"

Yuna nodded, "Yeah I see."

"Yeah, and when I stand I just...kind of stand. Sometimes with one leg up, on the other one. Like this." Gippal demonstrated, making Yuna copy him.

"Ooh, I got it, se—"Yuna began but lost her balance. "Eep!" she squeaked as she feel to the ground.

Gippal reached his hand to help what looked like his self up from the ground. Yuna grabbed his hand and pulled. Unfortunately she forgot about her newfound strength, and Gippal forgot about the lack of his, resulting in Gippal landing on top of her, their faces only inches apart.

Rikku, at that moment, was running towards them. Then she stopped still in her tracks. Staring at the scene before her.

Rikku shook her head, her smile disappearing from her face. "No." she whispered to herself as Tidus approached behind her and also noticed the twosome.

Gippal jumped off his body or Yuna and she stood, letting out a small whimper. Tidus walked away first, slowly and then his pace quickened into a trot.

"Gippal?" Yuna asked quickly. "Can you please do something for me?"

"Sure." He answered, eyes focused on Rikku who stood there, wearing a displeasured expression.

"I want you to go after him. And be gentle. Be serious, please..." Yuna begged in Gippal's body and tone of voice.

"Sure." He said turning to go after Tidus. "And Yuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the same." He said, running after Tidus.

Yuna smiled a bit. She knew whom he meant. Rikku. She knew he liked her.

"_Dang...there is nothing I can do to stop this guy!" _Gippal thought chasing after Tidus after calling his name a few times. Then Gippal whistled loudly making Tidus stop and turned around slowly. _"Okay...I take that back."_

"Tidus..." Gippal said softly. "I fell...I was just trying to help him up when I lost my balance."

"How can I be sure?" Tidus asked, walking up to him.

Gippal remembered Yuna's words and then pecked him lightly. "That's why." He said, smiling.

Tidus smiled. "Sorry."

"Yeah...it's ok man—I mean honey."

Then Gippal turned around and spit a few times in disgust. _"I did not just do that...I did not just do that..."_

Yuna walked up slowly to Rikku and then stopped in front of her, looking into Rikku's green watery eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked comfortingly in Gippal's voice.

"No. I-I just yawned and it...um...made my eyes water..." she lied, looking down as a shade of pink made its way across her cheeks.

_Why is she acting like this? Why is she...blushing? _Yuna thought, reaching out her hand to touch her cousin's shoulder. Then she looked at her hand. _Oh...that's why. I forgot I'm not myself anymore..._

"It's not what you think, Rikku..."

Then, a few sprinkles of rain turned into a downpour, which soaked the twosome. _"Okay...I need to do this for Gippal..." _Yuna thought taking a step closer to Rikku.

Rikku's sad teary eyes looked up at her cousin but whom she thought was Gippal and blinked a few times, raindrops rolling off her eyelashes.

"Rikku." Yuna grabbed her cousin's shoulders and pulled her into an intimate hug, feeling the trembles inside her body.

Rikku's body was tense and shaking and her eyes wide open in shock.

Yuna just thought of it as a loving cousin hug but it was different for Rikku and Yuna knew it. Rikku stepped back as the rain soaked her hair. "I'm sorry, Gippal." She said running off in the distance, towards her house. Leaving Yuna alone with the rain.

Then Gippal ran up to Yuna with Tidus following close behind. "Hey!" Gippal ran toward her, waving his arms.

Yuna's gaze was fixed on her cousin, who walked down the road, her figure beginning to disappear in the mist of the downpour.

"What happened?" Gippal panted, walking in the direction of Yuna.

Yuna didn't answer him but she just stood there. Gippal stopped a few paces behind her following her gaze down the road. "You love her don't you?" Yuna asked Gippal.

Gippal looked downwards, rain dripping down his face. Tidus looked at Gippal and then back at Yuna. He twitched a few times and then fell backwards on the ground.

"I'm hungry." Gippal stated.

Yuna quickly spun around on heel to look at the hungry image of herself and the fainted blitzer. She threw her hands in the air and groaned loudly. "Joy!"


	5. Sweet Misery

Oootay! Chapter 4 finally up! YAY! Hope you all like it. I hope I'm not making them too out of character. Well enjoy!! Byebye!

Krissy-Chan

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet Misery**

Rikku watched the raindrops roll down her window as she lied on her bed, feet in the air swinging back and forth.

Her thoughts were interrupted by light knocks on her front door. Rikku swung her feet over her bed and slowly opened her front door to reveal whom she thought was Yuna. Rikku's eyes widened and just as Gippal opened his mouth to speak, Rikku shut the door in his face.

Rikku rolled her eyes and turned around slowly, heading back toward her bed when Yuna stood drenched in front of her face. Rikku squealed piercingly as she fanned her face with her hands. "H-how did you get IN here?" she panted, half scared to death.

Gippal quickly pointed to the window, not verbally answering her question.

Rikku stomped over to the window and shut it, letting the rain continue to drip down the glass panes. Then she walked up to Gippal and slapped him lightly but angrily across the face. "That's for dripping ALL over my new carpet!"

'_Dang she gets mad easily..." _he thought running his fingers through Yuna's soaked brown hair.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Rikku turned away from him and looked out the window. "Sorry..." she began folding her arms out in front of her. "It's just," she chuckled quietly. "I still kinda love him...you know?"

"Y-you do?" Gippal asked stepping towards her.

Rikku turned around slowly, their faces only inches from each other. "So what do you think of his butt?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, a smile creeping across his face. "Just drop-dead-gorgeous, hmm?"

"YUNIE!" Rikku's mouth was now wide open in surprise. "You have Tidus!"

"Oh, yeah, him."

"Tidus??" TIDUS!?" Yuna slapped her fiancé's face, causing him to blink a few times and sit up. "Oh thank god! Honey I was—"Yuna paused... "I mean—"

"_Honey!?_ Gippal are you sick?" Tidus asked, cocking his head to the left in bewilderment.

"Well, that's just the thing. I'm well...I'm not sick. But I'm not Gippal. I'm Yuna." She confessed, placing her hand on his cheek, making him face her.

Tidus batted her hand away in disbelief. "Gippal are you _INSANE? _Are you high? Jeez! Cause man, you're scaring the hell outta me!"

"Listen, Tidus!" Yuna quickly thought of something. "Remember what you said to me in Luca? If we get separated from each other, just whistle? Well, I whistled a lot when you were gone..." she admitted, sitting looking into his cerulean eyes.

"Holy crap you're my fiancé!" Tidus freaked, jumping to his feet. "Wait...I _did _propose to the real Yuna...right?" he asked in a shaky tone of voice.

"Yeah, Tidus—"

"Wait, wait, wait...so if you're Yuna and Gippal is in you're body..." he began, a disgusted look appearing on his face.

"HOLY CRAP!!! HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!! G-GIPPAL HE KI-K-KISSED ME!!!" he said nearly pulling out his own hair.

"Oh, did he?" she smiled.

"I can never show my face in public again!! My reputation as a ladies' man is ruined!!" he wailed.

"Reputation? What reputation?" Yuna asked.

Tidus looked at her with sad eyes.

"Oh sorry, honey," she said.

"Yeah, whatever." He said solemnly.

Yuna lied down on Gippal's soft hotel bed, exhaling noisily as she heard a faint phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked in Gippal's usual tone.

"Gippal?"

"Yes?"

"Um, you're break, it's over now, right?"

"OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT! Can you, like, hold on a tiny sec please?"

Yuna placed his fellow Al Bhed worker on hold and dialed her phone number. "Oh, Gippal please pick up, please pick up..."

"Yeah?"

"GIPPAL! OH THANK SPIRA! GIPPAL?"

"Whoa..."

"Huh?" Yuna cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

"Oh nothing, sorry. Just that it's...kinda weird...hearing myself talk to me..." he trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

"Some one from the Machine Faction is on the other line right now! I think he—"

"_Cred!" _Gippal cursed, slamming his fist in his palm.

"And it's kinda weird hearing _myself _speak Al Bhed..." Yuna pointed out, her voice cursing on the other line.

"Yuna! You're going to have to go to Djose for me!"

Yuna blinked a few times and shouted loudly into the mouthpiece of the phone. "Gippal...ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY!?"

"Well, then if I'm so crazy, I'd really love to hear you're non-crazy suggestions!" he argued.

"I...uh...I...I...um...you could...errr..."

"Exactly." Gippal retorted, shaking his head. "You leave tomorrow."

"But--!"

"No buts about it, babe! You're stuck in this mess...and I'm stuck here...on an island pretending to be you. I think we are equally punished."

"So now being me is a punishment?"

"No that's not what I meant...It's just some one is going to find out sooner or later. Especially when your soon-to-be-hubby tries to kiss me..." he shuddered at the thought. "Because now that your engaged there is going to be a lot more lovey dovey between you two and he's bound to try and kiss you—I mean me—sooner or later, hmm?"

"No he won't. Because he...he already knows that we...you know...."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" Gippal hushed her and shook his head. "How...did he find out?"

"Well, I kinda...told him." Yuna informed him nervously.

"Oh, great! Now that he knows he bound to slip up somewhere to some one and then its going to be the talk of the island! Ohh, look it's the two maniacs who think they're each other! Let's go take these two mental suckers and just plop 'em right with the other psychos, cause they'll fit in _right _away!"

"Gippal! GIPPAL! Just calm down...you can trust Tidus, he—"

"Okay we ARE getting off topic..." he began, interrupting the defending girl. "Anyways, tomorrow we'll ship you off to Djose and you will pretend to be me and be a good girl, you know...do what you're told," Gippal smiled and then continued as he heard a faint groan from the other end. "And I'll be here, pretending to be you..._and _finding a way for us to switch back."

"Sounds great, but just one thing..." Yuna commented. "Don't embarrass me."

Gippal smiled and chuckled softly. "No problem." He said clicking the phone off and placing it back on its charger.

"Now this..." he began. "This is going to be fun." He said in a sarcastic voice but at the same time he actually thought that just maybe...it could be.

Gippal rolled over on his bed, the phone was now pressed on his ear once again. After a few rings, a high pitched and cheery tone greeted Gippal.

"Hiya! Rikku here!"

"Hey, Cid's Gir—err I mean, cuzzie..."

"Hey Yunie! What's up?" she asked, lounging on her leather sofa.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," she said readying herself for a question. "What is it?"

"Can you meet me in front of the temple in a few minutes? I need to talk to you." Gippal asked. He decided he was going to tell Rikku the truth. _Hey, since Yuna told some one, what harm would it cause for me to tell Rikku? I mean, really...is she really that dangerous? Nah..._ Gippal thought. But there was key word there...and that would be thought.

* * *

Gippal tapped his—or Yuna's—foot on the hard concrete floor by the temple. The breeze blew around him, making him feel more comfortable...and peaceful.

"Yuna!" a familiar voice came from behind him. It was Baralai.

"Oh, hey." He greeted Baralai and Paine who were walking in his direction.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Baralai asked her, his arm around Paine.

"I'm...uh waiting for Rikku." He spoke as Rikku trotted towards the threesome.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Rikku asked, panting a bit and shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Same old stuff, I guess. Except the fact that Paine keeps eating everything in the house so I have to go to lunch every afternoon." Baralai stated as Paine planted a punch on his right shoulder.

"Aww you guys look as if you were a match made in heaven!" Rikku complemented. "Don't you think so, Yunie?"

"I...err...uh...yeah?" Gippal stammered. He wasn't used to answering corny questions like that.

Suddenly a faint beeping came from Gippal's pocket. He fumbled through a few pieces of gum, a set of keys, and a bottle cap to reach his transmitter deep in the pocket of Yuna's jean skirt.

"Yeah?" he greeted.

"_Um...drec echd..." _(Um...this isn't Gippal...)

"_Ur, oayr, israc hud rana huf. Es rec yccecdyhd, syo E ramb oui" _(Oh, yeah, he's not here now. I'm his assistant may I help you?) Gippal faked, realizing he still has Yuna's voice.

"_Ra ryc yh yccecdyhd?" _(He has an assistant?)

"_Um...famm...zicd vun dutyo." _(Um...well...just for today.)

"_Um...ugyo? Yhofyoc E fyhd du naseht res dryd ra ryc du ryja dryd Machina fedr dra hispan..."_(Um...okay? Anyways I want to remind him that he has to have that Machina with the number...) the man tailed off as Gippal heard him fumbling through papers

"_Hispan ryc du pa nabyenat yht nayccaspmat po dusunnuf pavuna huuh." _(Number 65839 has to be repaired and reassembled by tomorrow before noon)

"_Ur, lnyb." _(Oh, crap.)

"_Y bnupmas, secc?" _the man asked. (A problem, miss?)

"_Hu, hu. Es veha. Emm damm res du keja oui y lymm dusunnuf."_ He replied. (No, no I'm fine. I'll tell him to give you a call tomorrow)

"Whoa...since when do _you_ speak Al Bhed, Yuna?" Paine asked, baffled.

"I...uh...I...umm...err..." he stammered in uncertainty, trying to quickly think up of an excuse. "R-Rikku taught me."

"I did?" Rikku spat out in surprise.

"Wow, that Baralai sure is a chatterbox once you get him started." Rikku said waving farewell to the couple.

"You can say that again..." Gippal added.

"So, really, where did you learn Al Bhed?" Rikku asked.

"Okay, Rikku. This is what I was going to tell you when I called you over here." He said. "I'm not Yuna. I'm...Gippal. And that's why...I know Al Bhed."

"I-I don't believe it!" she squeaked in disbelief.

"Listen, Rikku I'm not lying! It's the truth!!" he shouted.

"_E ghuf y mud ypuid oui, Cid's kenm. E ghuf dryd yd ouina vevdr pendrtyo byndo oui drnaf ib ymm ujan dra lyga yht drah dnelgat Brother ehdu aydehk ed po dammehk res ed fyc pedc uv knyhumy pync. E nasaspan oui yht E fana myikrehk cu rynt frah Brother cdyndat lnoehk du Cid cyoehk dryd fa buecuhat res yht ra haatat du ku du dra rucbedym. Drah fa kud bid ehdu desa uid eh dra lunhan yht drydc frah Brother synlrat ujan du ic yht dumt sa du hajan ku hayn oui ykyeh palyica E fyc y 'Pyt Ehvmiahla'." _(I know a lot about you, Cid's girl. I know that at you're fifth birthday party you threw up all over the cake and then tricked Brother into eating it by telling him it was bits of granola bars. I remember you and I were laughing so hard when Brother started crying to Cid saying that we poisoned him and he needed to go to the hospital. Then we got put into time out in the corner and that's when Brother marched over to us and told me to never go near you again because I was a 'Bad Influence'.)

Rikku blinked a few times and then backed up a few paces. "Oh my god...I...I..." Rikku's cheery loud tone suddenly lowered into a muffled whisper. "I told you I loved you..." she said, her eyes wide open in shock and embarrassment. Her face was beet red and then she turned to face him slowly. "Y-You asked me if you had a gorgeous butt!" she squeaked in disgust.

"Well, listen Rikku I can explain—"he was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Oooh gross!" she yelled. "I never thought I would do this to Yunie but since you're in her body, I'll make an exception!" she yelled slapping him hard across the face followed by the words, "YOU PERV!"

And then...she was off, running away in embarrassment.

* * *

Oooh...FINALLY!! That Al Bhed translating took forever. Haha...well back for chapter five! Thankies! Krissy-Chan


End file.
